


No Benevolence

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Captivity, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Snuff, This is the more unhinged end of a 2003 Kimblee, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling had just been planning to follow another lead when he hunted Russell down. He hadn't expected it to be the end of his goals entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Benevolence

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 2005.
> 
> I remember challenging someone to this pairing/character group and that person telling me it couldn't be done. I attempted it myself and got this horror piece. Enjoy. There was a lot of taking from both anime and manga for this one when I wrote it so, as you can see.

Ling had heard about the fiasco that had hit Xenotime. He’d been with Edward when he’d seen the article, but for some reason he just hadn’t felt it necessary to inform him that someone else had been using his name. Instead, he’d set off, tracked down the boy in question, and was amused to find it someone near his age. He wouldn’t stay with Edward if the Elric wasn’t the only lead. 

From there, something had apparently gone wrong, as he couldn’t figure out how he’d gone from being in the company of Fletcher Tringham and his two guards, to being alone with just Russell in a place he wasn’t particularly familiar with. The restraints on his hands seemed uniform, as the blond boy had the same. It was only when he moved, and a flash of pain radiated from his skull, that he became aware of the fact that he wasn’t exactly in the best shape and it hurt to move.

He wasn’t worried yet, but he still didn’t know where his guards were, and that wasn’t in the least reassuring. As such, he closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

The days passed quickly, in waiting. It wasn’t exactly something Russell liked. He had a baby brother to get back to, he couldn’t afford to sit here waiting in the dark when he didn’t know what had happened beyond vague recollections of a fight, smoke, and explosions. Having no other distraction, he turned his attention on the just slightly shorter form of the Xingian, turning over in his mind what little he had found out before things had gone downhill.

“Ling? Why do you think we were captured?”

“You mean it doesn’t make sense to you?” There was an audible blink in the tone, as though it had never occurred to him that the other boy wouldn’t understand. Maybe it hadn’t.

“Not really. We never had this kind of trouble before you showed up.” There was a sound from outside the cell, but it was a fleeting thing, just a crash before all was quiet again.

The other teen waited to be sure there wouldn’t be any more noises before he spoke. “Political reasons are my best guess. I am one of the princes of Xing. You pretended to be Edward Elric, someone very important to this nation. There’s no guarantee that they have taken that as anything less than face value.”

That made sense, in a way, but it only brought up more questions. “Then if I tell them I’m not him, they should let me go.”

Ling just laughed, shaking his head before he flashed the other teen a small grin. “You don’t really believe that do you?”

There was a long silence between the two. “No, no I suppose I don’t.”

* * *

It had been two, maybe three days, they only had the growing and fading shadows to go by, before the pair heard from anyone else. And apparently, whoever their captors were, they didn’t entirely agree with what was going on. 

“I don’t think that this was a good idea.”

“And just who are you to say? You’re just a kid yourself, trying to stand up for your fellow brethren?”

“Of course not! I just think this is a bad idea. People think you’re dead these days you know, it’s not a good idea to bring attention to yourself like this again. It’s already hard enough to keep people from wondering where I wander off to when I come see you, and then you do something that could bring politics into it? That’s just asking for trouble.”

“Yeah, yeah, and I’m glad you’ve kept Flame from finding out about me the last few years. You’re just lucky I decided I wasn’t interested in killing you.”

“No, I’m not. I just got you to respect me. Now, you said you got a prince and someone I knew. Who?”

“I think it would be better if I just show you.” There was a lull in the talk on the other side of the doorway, but the conversation had gone on long enough that both teens were ready to attack whoever came through the door. When it opened though, the person who came through was apparently prepared, knocking Ling back with a kick to the stomach before he snatched Russell out of the air. 

The reasoning behind leaving them alone so long became obvious with that, since neither boy was up to their full potential at the moment. 

The other voice, the slightly higher of the pair, soon revealed itself to be the slight form of Kain Fuery, though he kept himself back out of the doorway as he peered in, looking as though he was more than a bit uncomfortable with the situation. “Zolf…”

The long-haired man hummed in question, focused on getting the blond pinned in suitable fashion so that he wouldn’t be able to kick him anymore. 

“Just who were you trying to catch?” His gaze stayed on Ling where the teen was gasping on the floor, glaring at them both through a slit gaze as his shackled hands stayed on the floor to hold him up. “Because I see a prince I recognize, but I don’t know who that boy you’re hanging onto is.”

“You don’t?” One array marked hand moved up to curl around the blond’s throat tightly, and the boy redirected his struggles to that. “You’re sure?”

“Completely sure.” Fuery still wasn’t happy with the situation, but he’d long since learned that the only thing he had control over where his lover was concerned was how big the mess was. The killings that Scar had started were the perfect cover to deal with the onset of restlessness that the alchemist had been dealing with, but he’d never been directly dragged into it before. Told about it, yes, but never had he actually been brought along to see anyone that the man had decided to play with before they were good and dead.

“Then that means that I really don’t know who this brat is either.” Gold eyes caught the figure at his feet moving to get up, and another swift kick was thrown. He’d already taken the boy’s weapons, but no need to take chances with the hand to hand skills again. “Because this little faker was claiming to be that Elric kid you’re so fond of.”

Ling wheezed out a little chuckle, breath once again knocked out of him. It was just like he’d told the other teen, they caught the guy because of his fake name.

“But he looks nothing like Edward… and you really should ease off, he’s starting to turn blue…” Concern laced his voice, and Fuery moved forward, a small hand resting against Kimbley’s back. “You don’t mean to kill them do you?”

“And what else would I have caught them for?” He eased off his grip as requested though. He wasn’t interested in playing with dead bodies like that, and the brat was close enough to unconsciousness that he’d stopped his struggles.

“I don’t know… but…” Fuery moved back, an unhappy look gracing his features as he made way for Kimbley to leave the cell with his captive. 

“How about this. I won’t kill the other one.” The alchemist waited, and the small man caught the hint to pull the door closed on the cell, the latch falling heavily into place as the door shut, leaving Ling in darkness again. “But I get to keep him as long as I want, and I get to do whatever I want to this one.”

“I don’t like it.” The blond had finally lost his grip on consciousness, and was limp in the long-haired man’s arms. That left Fuery an easy path to look past him, trying to pretend the boy wasn’t there at all. 

“You don’t have to like it. Either you accept that deal, of I just kill them both now and that will be that.” An amused half smirk crossed his face, the alchemist seeing this as a perfectly good bargain to appease his lover.

“I don’t… Fine. Fine. What about Ling’s guards? Where are they?” He closed his eyes, sighing out a breath before moving around the tall figure, already heading down the hall. The gold-eyed man quickly followed on his heels.

“Dead. What else did you expect? I couldn’t very well have them coming after me now could I?”

That drew a moment’s pause, and the small man shook his head on a sigh. “No, I guess you couldn’t.” He left without looking to the person he was speaking to, knowing he’d be back sooner rather than later.

* * *

The years had made him more patient. Sure, he still loved getting what he wanted just as much as he ever had, but laying low after the war had taught him that immediate gratification wasn’t always something it would be in his best interest to get. Just like he was aware that starting to play with the blond boy would have it’s perks, it wouldn’t really be nearly as much fun if the kid wasn’t awake. 

While he waited, he stripped the youth, tossing the dirtied clothing to the side while humming under his breath, then he tied the boy’s hands up above his head before settling back to wait. It was the perfect position to admire, a slender form that he already knew would put up a fight, bruises scattered over his torso, and a slightly scabbed cut at his temple where he’d been knocked out a few days before. That decided him to not kill the boy quickly. He’d choose something slow, something drawn out, and he’d make sure the little alchemist brat knew every single step of the process being used on him. 

Not that he’d explain. No, he’d let his actions speak loudly, and the studies he was aware the boy had would speak even louder. The arrays were simple after all, and if someone knew how something could grow, then it shouldn’t be too terribly hard for them to figure out how it could be destroyed.

The pleasant musings were cut off as the boy started to come around, and the long-haired man stood, approaching the boy with a predatory grin, twirling a knife in his fingers. When he met those frightened blue eyes, realization dawning in them, the grin grew wider, and the first shallow cut was left from collarbone to stomach. “So brat, you know what kind of alchemy uses this array don’t you?”

When he moved his right hand into the blond’s line of sight, Kimbley could only laugh.

Yes, this one would be so much more fun to play with when awake.

* * *

Fuery was back the next morning, but Ling wasn’t interested in speaking to him. Without the distraction, and companionship, of Russell, he’d turned his focus on trying to remember what had happened. He wasn’t happy with the results he was coming up with, because almost all of them, no matter how he turned them, resulted in his two loyal guards being dead. He knew for certain that Fletcher already was, but he’d kept that to himself, not wanting to upset Russell more than the situation had already caused.

“I didn’t think he’d go after anyone I knew.” Fury didn’t expect an answer to come from within the cell, nor did he get one. “I really didn’t. I’m sorry that you’re in this mess, but at least you have the guarantee that you won’t die. I’ll make sure to start bringing you something to eat, since Zolf isn’t very good at keeping pets. The ones I bring home always tend to end up dead if I don’t make sure they’re taken care of.”

Ling turned his head, glaring towards the doorway, but still, he said nothing. He hadn’t asked to be put in this situation. In fact, he hadn’t thought there was any way that they could be defeated soundly enough to ever be in a mess like this. 

“That boy, that he thought was Edward… who is he?” Silence met the question, and the small officer sighed, pushing away from the wall. “I just wanted to know, because I’m pretty sure that Zolf will never ask before he kills him.”

Ling closed his eyes, willing away the pain that wanted to well up in his chest. He’d gotten very fond of the younger boy in the weeks he’d known him, but that didn’t matter in the here and now. He already knew nothing would come of it. 

When, after a long silence, the man finally moved off down the hall, Ling allowed himself to answer the question. “His name is Russell.”

* * *

He’d taken his time on his project, describing to the boy what he’d do once he was done decorating him, running warm, almost tender fingers over the exposed and bloodied skin after each cut, painting him in his own blood.

The boy had quickly learned what a mistake it would be to try to twist away. There was no threat or warning, just a knife embedded in his thigh when he’d tried to keep away from those hurting hands. That was hours ago, before his knees had given out due to the blood loss.

“I think I’m about done with you…” The gold-eyed man leaned forward, running his tongue over the boy’s shoulder as he slid behind him, casually tossing the knife aside. “I wouldn’t want you unconscious for the grand finale now would I?” 

The young alchemist closed his eyes tightly, tears having long since burned their way into the open wounds, even as they’d cleaned streaks of his skin from the blood. He’d since lost his voice, perhaps an hour before, maybe longer. He wasn’t sure death would be bad at this point. It might even be a relief.

“No, no of course not. This wasn’t enough, to cut you up like this, it’s hardly satisfying. It’s certainly appealing though, I’ve been hard since that first little whimper of yours.” There weren’t any renewed struggles, but there was a shiver in the naked form, a tremble of pure fear over the possibility of further pain. “What, didn’t think someone could get off on a little blood?” 

When it became clear that the man was waiting for an answer, fingertips pressing into the sharp wounds at the boy’s sides, the blond managed to shake his head, a faint, rough negative sound coming from his throat.

“Shame on you then. I’d say for future reference, if you had a future, but you don’t. Instead, I’ll just inform you of the pleasant little fact that a person can get off on anything.” He’d undone the buttons on his pants, the material bloodied enough that it didn’t particularly bother him to add more as his damp hands had moved over the cloth. 

Russell revealed that his voice wasn’t so gone that he couldn’t scream again when the older man pressed into his virgin body, a crooning hush the only reply as he worked himself in, making the teen bleed inside when the blond instinctively tried to deny him.

“None of that now. This won’t take long. I don’t get to do things like this often enough.” Both hands slid around the teen, running down his damaged skin to grip his hips before the man started to thrust, taking no precaution to be careful, to go gently on the person he was taking his pleasure from. 

He didn’t lie though. Compared to the time it had taken Kimbley to bring every nerve to screaming pain, the sex itself took practically no time at all. Russell wasn’t in any position to know the pleased, near content sigh that had marked the end of the encounter though.

He was already dead. Array branded hands had touched, and they had been brought again to skin. The older alchemist had only come after the boy had exploded.

* * *

Ling had heard the sickening sound of the explosion. It wasn’t quite the same as a normal one, too low, too wet to be the same as the charges that he’d kept on his person for the greater portion of his journey. He knew that his young friend wasn’t going to come back to the cell after that.

* * *

Fuery set down the food he’d brought, putting it away as he listened to the other person moving around the house. He liked to pretend sometimes that it was just another puppy he’d found, and he’d had nearly a year to get used to that concept. “Ling, you shouldn’t be up here.”

The Xingian stilled, caught where he shouldn’t be, but he just flashed a slightly lopsided smile, somewhat vacant eyes darting in the direction of the voice. The military man came down most days to check on him, talking to him when he made sure that he was eating and things. He had been aware the first time the food had been drugged, but he’d just gotten a quiet apology and an explanation that Kimbley would hurt him less if he wasn’t as much of a challenge to handle.

Ling didn’t really remember that though. It had been several months ago, after a particularly bad ‘play session’ with Kimbley. He never questioned why Fuery wouldn’t tell anyone about the rogue alchemist, why he wouldn’t turn him in and get the prince back to people who would make sure of his safety. Fuery, in turn, never mentioned Edward’s worry of over the prince’s disappearance, nor the teen’s plans to go to Xing once his own quest was complete. 

Finished putting the dishes away, Fuery ushered the teen back down to his area of the building, making sure the door was locked on his way back up. Kimbley had kept his promise not to kill the boy, but the man really was horrible with pets. He couldn’t even count the amount of times he’d had to patch up the poor teenager. But that was okay, since he knew how to keep his lover in line when it came to _him_ , and that was all that mattered.

After all, it wouldn’t do for anyone to know that sweet, innocent little Kain Fuery really just had a thing for murderers.


End file.
